Jeff The Killer, My Version
John: Hi There it looks like your new here Jeffs Mom: yea, my Husband and my two weiners and I just moved in today. John: I have a weiner as well how old are they? Jeffs mom : They are both 12 John: What are there names? Jeffs mom: Smelly and Titty john: mines named Bruce Wayne and he”s 11 turning 11 on saterday, in fact why dont you bring your boys im sure the gays wont mind. Jeffs Mom: Thats very kind of you, Jeff and Andy need some fresh air John: Tell them that the party starts at 13 in the Afternoon. Your mom: I will. John: Alright then see you Saterday. (Later that night while there eating wener) Jeffs mom:Jeff i met the naighboors across the street today his name is John he said his son Josh is having a birthday party on Saterday i think you and andy should go jeff: but mom i dont waana bend over and spread my butt! Andy: sure I’ll die. Jeffs mom: Jeff go with your sexy robo doll. Jeff: But i dont want to go to some kids birthday party. Jeffs Dad: Listen to your Mother son. Jeff:(moans) Fine. Jeffs mom: Now you two go upstairs and go to bed and sleep with eachother. (later that night a strange man with a menacing smile visits jeff in a dream ???: Hello jeff Jeff:(Scared) who are you? ???: Im you when you go horny Jeff:(confused)what are you talking about? ???: All will be reveled to you in do time Jeff….in do time (laghfs) (later that Mourning Friday) Jeff:(To Andy) I just had the strangest dream. Andy: What happened? Jeff: Well in the dream there was a man in a black suit with what looked like a smile carved into his face and he said that he was me when i go horny. whatever that means? Andy: Yove been waching to many porn movies, oh by the way Mom said she wants use to take a walk. Jeff: Alright then. (Later that day) ???: Well,well,well look what we have here boys. Jeff: Hello im Jeff. Andy: And im Andy. ???: Well jeff im michel,this is Greg and Stephen. Jeff/andy:Hello Michel:We have a little test for new kids here. Greg: yea we beat the crap outta you and see if you are little cry babies or not. (The boys then attack Jeff and Andy Jeff tries to defend Andy. Jeff than grab’ Michael’s arm and twists it as hard as he could and it results in breaking it) Michael: (screaming) You fucker you broke my arm. Stephen: Ohhh, now your in troble prepare to die. (stephen then pulls out a knife tword Andy) Jeff:(yelling to Andy) Andy wach out! (Jeff than Quickly grabs the knife and stabs the two boys) Andy: Thanks for the save. Jeff: No problem,now quickly, lets get back to the house (One hour later the cops arrive at the house) Jeffs Dad: Hello Officer. Officer: Hello there sir erlier today we got a report from two boys with stab wounds that said they got in a fight with your two boys and one of the boys said that one of your boys broke a friend of theres arm, if i recall correctly they said his name was…Jeff? Jeffs mom: Its got to be another Jeff Our Jeff wouldnt do such a thing. Officer: Well can we talk to him for a momment. Jeffs mom: Sure,( Shouts upstairs) Jeff,Andy come down here please! Jeff/Andy:ye-(pauses) Jeffs mom:This officer says that you and Andy got in a fight today? Jeff/Andy: we did Jeffs mom: (Angry) and why did you stab two and break ones arm? Jeff: It wasent us! Jeffs Dad: Well we know it was one of you. Andy:(crying) Officer i-it was me Jeff:(crying) NOOO! Officer it was me Andy you dont have to lie! Andy: Its okay Jeff. It was me Officer Honest. Officer: Well than your going to have to go to jail, but since your just a kid, it’ll just be a day. Jeff: Andy why? Andy:(In handcuffs) Like i said its okay what are brother’s for? (Later that night Jeff has another strange dream) Jeff: What you agin? ???: they took your brother away dosent that make you want to go mad? Jeff:No Im not like you i will NEAVER be like you!!! ???: (Laghfs histariclly) Oh but you will. Jeff: (screaming) No i wont. ???: Fine then i’ll let you find out, Have fun at the birthday party tomarrow aha ha ha ha HA!!! Jeffs Mom:(calling from downstiars) Jeff get ready for the party. Jeff: okay mom. (Jeff than goes to wash his face he splashes water on his face to wake himself up but when he looks back in the mirror he sees…) Jeff: YOU! Your-your not real! ???: Your right Jeff, Im not real(pauses) Yet… Ah HA HA HA HA Haaaaaa!!! (Jeff than takes a shower and puts on a black suit) Jeffs dad: Hey Jeffy are you ready? Jeff: Yah just a minute. (Jeff than eats breakfast and goes to the party but with an uneasy like someone is waching him.) John:Glad you guys made it, ah so your Jeff…Wheres Andy? (As Jeff is about to speak) Jeffs Mom: He got in troble so he couldent come. John: Thats a shame. John:(To Jeff) hold on a second I’ll go get Josh. (John and Jeffs Mom go inside but Jeff stays were he is) ???: Well look who it is. Jeff:(Quickly turnes around) WHAT?! Michel: We have some unfinished bisness (Angry) And this time your going to die. (Michel than puches jeff He than fall’s to the ground) Michel: What’s the matter? FIGHT BACK SHITFACE!!! (Michel than pushes Jeff through the sliding glass door) Michel: COME ON FIGHT BACK!!! ( As everyone stares in horrer Jeff gets up with blood coming from his mouth and nose but as he gets up Jeff starts…Laghfing?) Jeff: AH ha ha ha ha ha! Michel: You think this is funny.Fine than DIE! Jeff: Ah ha ha ha-no the only one who will die here today is… YOUU!!! (Jeff then paonces on michel puching him in the face repativly as hard as he can than at the last punch Michel lies on the floor unconchous, dead) (You see at the moment were michel threw Jeff into the sliding glass door something inside him snaped!) (Jeff than runs up the stairs greg and stphen pull out guns and start shooting at him) greg: You wont get away you little bastard!! stephen: Were coming for you. (Jeff runs into the bathroom) greg: So we found you, YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MICHEL!!! (Greg then pushes Jeff aginset the wall, a full tob of bleach falles on them both bleaching there skin, but insted of Jeff scraming in pain hes laghfing.) stephen: You think that’s funny too? Than you’ll think this is real funny (stephen then grabs a lighter from his poket and sets Jeff on fire) (Jeff then tumbules down the staires with a mixure of an insane laghf and crying) ( Jeff is than rushed to the Hospital, Andy found out what happed from a police officer that arrived there moments after the incadent, He was released) Docter: It took some surgarie but Jeff is fine. we shall now remove the bandeges. (the bandages are than removed but to Andy and thier horror) Jeffs mom: Jeff Oh my god what happend to you!!? (Jeffs aperence is now bleach white skin and pitch black hair) Jeff: This is amazing! Ha ha ha ive never looked better. Andy: Whats with his voice? Docter: the Burn fron the bleach and the fire somehow messed up his vocal cordes without suffering any major burnes. Jeffs Mom: are we allowd to bring him home now? Docter:Yes, he is safe to go home. (so Jeffs parents bring him home little do they know that tonight is there last night alive.) (later that night) Jeff: Ah ha ha haaaaa ha ha ha ha haaaaa!!! (Jeffs mom sees the bathroom light on she than walks into the bathroom only to see blood all over the sink, she than looks at Jeff to see that he has cut a smile into his face Jeff than says to his mom) Jeff AHa ha haaaaaaa!! Mom dont i look amazing? I wanted to smile forever so i cut a smile into my face and i was also gettig tierd so i cut my eye lids out, ahaaa!! now i can see myself smile forever. Wha-whats wrong Mom dont you love me? Jeffs Mom: Yes but…Hold on Jeff i’ll be right back. Jeffs Mom;(to Husband) Honey grab the gun Jeffs gone insa- (Jeff than breaks the door open) Jeff: (Sceaming) You Bitch!How dare you lie to me!!! (With Jeff holding the knife he used to cut himself with) Jeff: I think its time for you and dad to…Go to sleep Aha ahahaha haaaaaaaaaa!!! Jeffs mom:(crying and screming) Honey hurry Jeffs going to ki- (Before Jeffs mom could finesh the sentance Jaff had stabed her in the chest) Jeffs dad:(terror struck) so-son pu-pu-put the knife down we can talk through this. Jeff: Oh,no im done listening to you. Goodbye Father!! (Jeff than stabs his Father in the head killing him intently) Jeff: (Oh im not done yet.) (He than goes into Andys room andy than opens his eyes to see a horrifying image of Jeff with a smile carved into his face ) Andy:(Horrified) Jeff you-your. Jeff: Aha ha haaaa!! The man in my dream.To tell you the truth Andy, maybe I made that up, Maybe I was insane all along,(pauses) But you will never know because its time to go to sleep Aha ha haaaaaaaaa!! (Jeff than with a fast movement luges the knife at him but at the last second Andy jumps out of bed and runs as fast as he can tword the door while runing he sees his parents dead he than screams) Andy: Jeff what did you do? Jeff: Aha ha haaaa!!! What did i do? isent it obvious i just put mom and dad to sleep Wa ha ha haaaaa!!! Jeff: You can run but i’ll get you brother Ha ha haaaaaa!!! (Andy than runs out the door never to see jeff agin) (10 years later) date: july 20,2012 (Andy is now married has a family of his own,And a beutiful wife named Sarah) Andy:I gotta hurry, Im going to be late for my interview. (Andy than quickly brushes his teeth and races out the door but before he leaves someone stops him outside,someone fermilier) Jeff: Hello my dear Andy remember me? Andy: That voice no it cant be!!!Jeff i thout you were dead? Jeff: The kind boy that was once your brother has died,But me oh no im alive Aha ha haaaa!!! Andy: Get away from me you are not my brother Jeff: You see andy that night i loast my saneity i learnd to grow hatred for human beings, You see my dear brother it takes just one bad day to drive the sanest man into loonecy, and i had the worst day of all. Sarah:Andy you forgot your keys. Andy: Sarah call the police my bro-were did he go? Sarah:You need to stop stressing out babe your starting to hallusinate. Andy:Your right,well wish me luck, bye (kisses sarah) (mean while) Kevin:Comon lets go what? Dont tell me your scared. Brad:No its just…havent you heard the stories about that house(pauses)They say its haunted. Kevin:(jokingly) What the fuck are you talking about? rachel:The stories they say some guy went insane and killed his family. Brad:Yeah they also say that his brother escaped before he was about to kill him. What was his name agin? I think Jeff. Kevin:You two really should stop drinking. Brad:No were serious. kevin:yeah yeah yeah,ive heard em all there just a bunch of fake stories ment to scare little babies like you. Brad:Yeah well were not going in there. kevin:Well youre going to have to ive got the keys. Brad:We said were not going. kevin:You come in or your walking home and its getting pretty dark rachel:Fuck you! brad:No rache he’s right lets just go. kevin:Thats the spirit now lets get the flash lights. (Kevin and Brad grab the flashlights than they walk up to the door) kevin:Oh crap the doors got a lock on it. Brad:Well thats nice so i guss we have to leave. Kevin: oh no your not, remember ive got the keys. Rachel:Youre such a dick. (Kevin breaks the door down) Kevin: And lets keep it that way,now comeon. (So they walk into the house) rachel:This house gives me the creeps. kevin: Oh look what we have here i think i found the basment. lets go down. Brad:You go down were staying here. kevin:Fine but dont come crying to me if Jeff gets you, Ha ha ha. Kevin:This Jeff guy is not real its all in his head,what did i just step in? (kevin point the flashlight down tword his feet) Kevin:Is that blood? (He than point the flashlight around him he sees what look like tons of decayed bodies) kevin:Im so geting out of here.Whos there? Jeff:Two things you should know one I am real and Two that is blood,Its feash, from a twelve year old named sally. Kevin:very funny Brad you dress up like a clown and think it would scare me? Jeff:Oh and theres one more thing you should know. (stabs Kevin behined the back) Jeff:(wispering to kevin) Im not brad.Now go to sleep. Rachel:Whats taking Kevin so long i”ll go look for him. Brad i thout you were scared? rachel:I am i just want to go home. Brad:Well hurry. Sarah:(Shouting down to the basment) Kevin stop playing games i want to leave. Jeff:Ah such a beautiful girl.Its going to be fun to see you bleed. rachel:Weres Kevin? Jeff:I taut him some manners about breaking into peaples houses so i killed him. rachel:What!?! Jeff:Its getting late, time for you to go to sleep Aha ha haaaaaaa!!! (Jeff than stabs rachel in the back of the head) Brad: What was that?!? Jeff:You know she really was buatiful its a shame i had to kill her. Brad:Wha-what did you do with Kevin and rachel. Jeff:So that was there names they looked more like a john and jessica if you ask me ha ha ha ha haaaaaa!!! Brad:Well your quitw the joker,Now please let me go i wont tell anyone about this. Jeff:Let you go?Ha ha ha ha haaaaa?Your funny,but sadly i cant let you go,After killing your friends im going to have to kill you. (Brad makes a run for the door but jeff grabs him.) Brad:Let me go! Jeff:No i said it time to die now DIE!!! (Jeff than repetavly stabs Brad) Jeff:That one put up a fight. (Meanwhile) Ditective price:Hello everyone im ditective price now the reason your here today is because…Jeff,We just resived that he killed three more people three tenageers.Now the reason i have choosen you three is becuase you have had close contact with jeff before and after he went insane.So i woluld like you all to tell me your names and your relastionship with Jeff. Andy:Im Andy i am Jeffs brother.It all started the first day we moved into that(crindges) house.Jeff and I were walking through the naghboorhood when there boys came up to us they attacked us,Jeff defended me by breacking one of the boys if i remember correctly his name was michel Well anyway Jeff broke his arm and the other one i belive his name was Stephen pulled out a knife and Jeff than grabed the knife out of his hand and stabed him and the other boy greg. Ditective price:Alright Stephen your next. Stephen:I was the one Andy was talking about the one that pulled the knife if i only knew that this would happen i would never of done that.That Saterday when we were riding our skateboards we saw Jeff agin outside i told michel that we should just leave him be but michel insisted to pick on him thats when things got violent, after some talking michel punched Jeff and he fell to the ground then after he got up he than pushed Jeff through a sliding glass door and thats when he went crazy.Jeff got up blood all over his face screamed at michel saying he was going to die,than he pounced on michel punching him reapetivly,The last punch killed michel.He than runs up the stairs and our other friend greg pushes him aginset a wall in the bathroom,A tub of bleach falls on both of them the burn fromthe bleach kills greg but Jeff is just laghfing,And than i got a lighter from my back poket and set jeff on fire but i regert it.I cant get the sight of him on fire out of my head,And that laghf, THAT HORRIFYING LAGHF! (Andy than caklms stephen down) Ditective price:Now your turn Josh. Josh:Well i dident really see much of it but ill tell you what i saw.Jeff and andy had just moved in,It was my birthday that saterday and my god it was the most terrifying birthday ever.I saw Jeff on fire and but what really shook me to the bone was that laghf.After the party i asked my father what was going on and he said that he did not want to speak of it.The next day i was watching the news and i saw that a boy had killed his family the night before and he ran away.It happend right across the street from our house the hpuse that jeff lived in.But just aswell we all have a common goal get rid of Jeff. Ditective price:Well we think we discovored Jeffs wereabouts. Andy:Were tell me were!!! Detective price: in the abandound house right off ocean avanue. Stephen:Good we can finally get ride of this nightmare. (Jeff than recives a phone call from Sarah) Sarah:(screaming and crying) Honey a man has broken into the house hes got the kids he said that hes going to kill them if you dont come home he says hes your brother. Andy:(yelling) I’ll be right over,Do any thing you can to stall him, Im going to put an end to this. Detective price: Who was that? Andy:We have to go now! It was my wife she said that jeff is at the house!!! Stephen:what we have to go, NOW!!! (Andy,detective price,stephen,and josh than rush over to the house pistoles loaded they barg through the door.) Andy:Jeff let them go!! Jeff:Ah,Andy so you finally made it i just wanted to see my nieces and my sis in law Andy:You are not part of my family you neaver were and you never will! Jeff:How mean of you Andy. Stephen:Jeff we are going to end all the suffering youvr caused. Josh:Were going to kill you. Jeff:HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!You kill me?You cant kill me noone can, im immortal. Stephen:Jeff i never should have been there with michel wen that happend. Jeff:Did you just say Michael?HA ha haaaaa! I havent hered that name in years.So i guss you must be stephen.Your the fucker that lite me on fire. YOUR THE ONE THAT CAUSED THIS!!! Andy:No Jeff it was you you had a choice and decided to become a serial killer. Jeff:Ha serial killer!Im no serial killer,Im the devil himself. Josh:Whatever you are were going to kill you. Jeff:This is between Andy and i not you Andy if you want to kill me so badly then come on! (so Andy attackes Jeff but jeff doges it Andy than grabs a knife from the kitchen there blades calash.) Jeff:You know andy ive always wanted to kill you and now i finally can Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Andy:No Jeff the only one who will die here today is YOU! (Andy than puches Jeff aginest the wall and lunges the knife into jeffs chest! Jeff:Andy..thank….you… Andy:Jeff no longer can you torment us. Jeff: Brother i…ill..be…back..than..you will see true terror…Aha ha ha haaaaa!! (Jeff then calapses on the ground) Jeff:See…you…soon….. (Jeff then dies,or so they thout) Josh:What was that sopposed to mean? Stephen:Ill be back?See you soon? Andy:I feel uneasy about those words. (They then return to detective price) Detective Price:Ha and im supposed to belive that shit?Ill be back?See you soon?Ha hes just trying to trying to scare you. Andy:Maybe so,but we all felt uneasy when he said that. Detective price:Well than i suppose ill keep lookout for any information. (Midnight) Jeff:Ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa!The fools so they do think im dead,perfect. (Meanwile in the ritchton asylem) patient:I said im not ha ha haaaa!Jeff my names miachal,he druged me,dressed me up like him ha haaa!!Then he forced me to drink some odd liqued Ha ha ha ha haaa! now i cant stop laghing. worker:Thats what they all say time to go into your room mr.Im not Jeff. (Just than the worker heard a loud bang down the hallway. he walkes out to see a dark figure with a white face) ???:You know you people really are stupid. worker:Who are you? ???:Well you said Jeff is the guy im there so i geuss im an imposter or am i? Worker:N-nooo!Get away ahhhh! ???:AH ha ha haaaaa!!! patient:No its him(Screaming) My god someone help me!! ???:So it looks like the drug has worn off,Well then you know what that means patient:N-no nooo nooo!! ???:Aha ha haaaaa!! (“Jeff” then is stabbed in the chest) (The next day) Detective price:We jut got a call from Richton asylem supposuvly Jeff and a worker was killed last night. Andy/Stephen/Josh:What?!By who? Detective price:We dont know but we think that the Jeff in the asylem was a fake and the real Jeff killed the worker and the fake. Andy:So he lives. (While Sarah is about to leave for work) ???:Hello Sarah. Sarah:What you bu-but Andy killed you!! ???:Thats what I wanted you all to think. Sarah:The-then who did he kill? ???:He killed a man that i was going to kill myself, but i figured that since Andy was after me i figured id try somthing diffrent,Just a little “creative thinking” Ha ha haaa!!!And now that i told you its time for you and the kiddos to die. (Later that evaning,Andy returnes home only to fined Sarah and his two children dead.) Andy:Wha-wna-n-n-nooooooooooooo!!!Damn you Jefff!!I sware i will not stop untill i kill you!! Jeff:Oh,Really now andy but i thout you already killed me aha ha ha haaa!!! Andy:I dont know how you maneged to live but i will kill you. Jeff:And im giving you the chance you see,I enjoy playing this little game with you. Andy:You think this is a game?!? Jeff:Life,is a game Andy,Life is just a sick twisted joke,and im the commedian aha!Ahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Andy:How did you live I thout I killed you? Jeff:As i said lifes a joke andy that so-called”Jeff” you killed was a fake. Andy:But how? Jeff:You see,The “Jeff” you killed,That was an expirement that i was doing i wanted to see just how gulibule you three really were aha ha ha ha haaaa!!! Andy:Huh,You really are a smart one brother. Jeff:Why think you,well Andy its been nice talking to you.I gotta get going.Bye. Andy:Oh no you dont! (Andy attempes to stranggele Jeff but Jeff Uses the blunt end of his knife to hit Andy in the head knocking him out.) (One hour later) Andy:Were am i? Stephen:Andy are you alright! Andy:Yea im fine. Detective Price:Were sorry for your loss. Andy:I sware i am going to to whatever it takes to avenge them. Detective Price:Dont worry we will, we are going to do whatever it takes. Detective Price:You see,Jeff also killed my daghter.Her name was Sally. Josh:How old was she? Detective Price:She was 12. Stephen:We will kill this clown. Detective Price:Jeff may be a joker but hes also a genious,He has the Mind of a mentally disturbed chield but the mind of a man. First, we need to think of a plan. Andy:I think i know just what to do. (Meanwhile) Josh:How do you know this will work? Andy:It will Jeffs a skytzofrinic. Stephen:So were going to reanact Joshes tewlth birthday party? Andy:thats the plan. (The next day) Josh:”So my son joshes bithday is on saterday i think you guys sould come” Andy:”Well my Jeff and Andy need some fresh air,What time does it start? Josh: 1 in the afternoon. Andy:Ok we’yll be there. (Jeff then apperes in the distence) Andy:I think its working. Andy:Ill go Hide. Josh”Ah,so your Jeff glad you made it hold on i’ll go get Josh. (Jeff walks inside) Stephen:Whats he doing. Andy:I dont know,Hurry Stephen go. Stephen:Hey shit face your going to pay for what you did to michel (Jeff than runs up the starirs) Andy:Get into position. Andy:Now Price set the house on fire. (So the house gets set on fire but they here the detective scream) (They run up stairs to see detective price decapatated.) Jeff:Ha you FOOLS!You really thout that would work on me? Stephen:What do we do now?! Jeff:I admit andy that was smart of you,but my skytzophrinea has been long sience cured) Jeff:Im done playing games its time for you to die!!! (Jeff then attacks the but they dodged it in time) Jeff:Andy you were always the smart one,Mom always loved you more. Andy:No jeff she loved us the same. Jeff:Laier! (Jeff than slashes Andy in the arm) Stephen:Andy. (Josh than takels Jeff) Josh:Guys we have to blow up the house. Andy:What are you crazy youll be killed. Jeff:Go ahead do it!! Josh:Ever since i was young ive always wanted to do somthige that would change the world. Josh:Theres a tank of gasaline in the shead hurry. Stephen:Andy help Josh with Jeff ill go get the gas. Andy:Jeff you will die here Jeff:Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!You are too funny!! If i die i’ll come back agin and agin untill your all dead Aha ha ha ha haaaaaaa!!! Stephen:Now,Andy run! (Jeff than throws Josh off him and grabs Andy) Jeff:I i die here IM TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME!!! (Josh stuned quikly attacks Jeff) Jeff:Damn you get off of me!! (Jeff than releses Andy and pounces on Josh thw two are than on fire, Jeff than starts stabing josh until he is soked in blood) (Andy quikly runs out of the house) Josh:You….Fool…say…goodbye. (Jeff realizing the mistake he had made runs as fast as he can twords andy) (Josh while still on fire runs,while Jeff is almost to the stairs trips josh than pounces on Jeff.Jeff than tumbles down the stairs and is laghfing histarricly and somwhat crying) Jeff:Ill be back Andy. (Stephen than sees Andy run out of the house throws the tank of gasaline into the fire and with a gun he shoots it, it than explodes killing Jeff and Josh,sending stephen and Andy flying through the air,) (Momments before Jeff died it souded like he said “Andy thank you”.) Stephen:Were alive?Were alive! Andy:It looks like we did it. Andy:Mother,father,michel,greg are you proud of us? Stephen:Im sure they are. (twenty years later) (Andy is now a pycyotrist,stephen is now a detective they are both now married and have kids.) Andy:Its been a long time since Josh and my brother have passed. Stephen:It sure has,my friend. Andy hears a knok on the door. Andy:It looks like my son is home,How many lives did you save today. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer